Five
by DreamerInTheSky
Summary: 3 ans après la fermeture du supercalculateur, les LyokoGuerriers sont retournés à leurs vies. Jeunes adultes, pour certains le bac, pour d'autres la fac, ils essaient de retrouver un équilibre pour le meilleur et le pire. Mais le passé les rattrapent quand le gouvernement s'immisce dans leurs vies.


Le premier membre

_Quand l'histoire avait commencée, nous étions des enfants et nous n'étions pas pleinement conscients des conséquences de nos actions. Nous débranchions les tours jours après jour, et nous voyions cela comme un jeu malgré le fait que nos vies étaient dans la balance. Aelita, ne nous semblait pas vraiment réelle malgré le fait qu'elle était maintenant sur notre Terre, et XANA était aussi cartoonesque qu'un boss de jeu virtuel. _

_Et c'est pour cela que nous avions pu rester en vie. Notre insouciance, notre innocence, l'inspiration, se sentir invincible nous protégea des pires répercussions. La peur n'existait pas. Seule l'angoisse d'être séparés nous hantait. Mais nous n'avions pas pensé une seule seconde à la suite de l'histoire. XANA était éteint mais nous ne pouvions pas rester en paix. Car même si la paix était là, quelque part en moi, je savais que ce n'était pas fini. _

_XANA nous avait ouvert à un nouveau monde. Un monde que nous avions tenté d'oublier, mais c'était trop tard. _

_Nous n'avions que quinze ans, et nous étions déjà des adultes._

_Jeremy_

_**Paris, 2009**_

L'agent Janvier marchait à toute vitesse dans les allées bureaucratiques. Il s'était levé de mauvais poil alors que la permanence l'avait appelé à trois heures du matin. Il ne put envoyer paître l'appelant reconnaissant que trop bien la voix de son supérieur lui-même. Ravalant sa fierté et son égo, Wilfried Janvier enfila en vitesse un t-shirt et un jean, pour sauter sur sa moto. L'état d'urgence avait été déclaré au siège du DGSE* et l'homme se vit fouillé de fond en comble à l'entrée des bureaux souterrains en dessous des Invalides.

Wilfried avait vingt ans. La mâchoire fine, un œil non entraîné pouvait voir toute la beauté de sa plastique sans défauts. Sa chevelure brune ébouriffée tombait en mèches au-dessus de ses yeux gris d'acier. Wilfried avait une musculature élancée, les doigts fins marqués par des rougeurs.

« - Ha ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Wilfried se retourna et malgré lui, sourit à l'homme en uniforme qui le saluait en lui donnant une chaleureuse accolade.

« - Tu es rentré d'Israël ?

- Depuis hier confirma le jeune homme. Je suis en arrêt pour deux semaines.

Le capitaine Bouchaud fronça les sourcils inquiet, et d'un signe de tête le fit comprendre à Wilfried qui en vit son sourire s'élargir.

« - Une balle a effleuré mes poumons. Encore heureux ! Sinon j'étais mort.

Wilfried posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« - Respire Joël, je suis encore là !

Joël se contenta de pester en silence, puis emmena l'agent Janvier dans les méandres des bureaux du service secret français. Le jeune agent entra dans une salle de réunion entourée de membres permanent du service de renseignement et fut surpris du spectacle qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

La salle de réunion était pleine à craquer, les agents informatique, étaient tous derrière un combiné ou assis devant leur écran programmant des données à la vitesse de l'éclair. Des papiers et des dossiers volaient de mains en mans et au milieu de cette jungle, le général des SA, Maxime Bosniaz était assis à son bureau les mains croisées sous son menton.

Wilfried s'assit devant son supérieur, et le regardait.

« - Mes respects, monsieur.

- Je vous en prie Janvier. Nous avons dépassé ça.

Wilfried regarda autour de lui et sans comprendre revient au général qui n'avait pas décroisé ses mains.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?

Pour seule réponse le général fit glisser un dossier rouge vers Wilfried classé top secret. L'agent Janvier, sans se faire prier ouvrit le dossier et le lut.

« - Opération XANA ? Qu'est-ce ?

- Vous rappelez vous du bug mondial qui a eu lieu il y a quelques mois ? Il a duré quelques minutes mais au même moment, tous les ordinateurs du monde entier ont cessé de fonctionner. L'épicentre de cette incroyable cyberattaque terroriste a été localisé dans une vieille usine. Quelques mois avant, des missiles ont failli être lancés sur la Terre contrôlé par un troyen qui dépassait de loin les compétences de nos plus grand experts militaires. Et tout nous ramène au même épicentre. Quelques jours après, cet épicentre s'introduit dans les données de notre organisation pour s'emparer de nos codes concernant la matérialisation de particules humaines dans les espaces virtuels.

- Comment ça ? Depuis l'affaire Hopper, tout a été fermé.

- C'est vrai, mais nous vous avions envoyé poser des caméras et des mouchards, rappelez-vous. Nous avions trouvé l'existence de ce supercalculateur et de ces …gosses.

- Et donc ?

- Donc hier, ils ont supprimé le virus informatique qui menaçait la sécurité internationale. Une réunion extraordinaire a été mise en place entre tous les chefs de contre-espionnage mondial, et nous sommes tous d'accord ces gosses sont dangereux.

- Que voulez-vous faire les supprimer ?

- La mort d'enfants serait trop médiatisée. Un serait du gâteau mais cinq….Nous devons juste les surveiller de près.

- Juste les surveiller ? Vous n'avez peur de rien.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais les laisser.

Le général leva ses yeux vers Wilfried et sourit d'un air mesquin.

« - Es-tu au fait du programme « Five » ?

Wilfried se figea et laissa son regard s'assombrir.

« - Vous allez les détruire…Ils ne sont pas comme moi, ils ont des familles.

- Leur potentiel est trop grand pour qu'on se permette de les laisser partir. A partir du moment où ils ont appuyé sur le bouton rouge du supercalculateur, ils ont fait partie de notre monde. Et croyez moi, j'ai toutes les raisons pour les gagner à la patrie.

Wilfried se leva et rendit le dossier.

« - Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ?


End file.
